


Supernova

by Yeolsvixen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Violence, Pack Dynamics, Romance, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Werewolf Mates, Wolf AU, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeolsvixen/pseuds/Yeolsvixen
Summary: For alpha chanyeol, falling in love was hard, but falling in love with another alpha?It seemed like all hell was just waiting to break lose now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I actually started writing this fic last year but somehow I lost inspiration. But now I want to finish this story once and for all! I was just so fascinated with the idea of alphas chanbaek I couldn't help it! I hope you guys like this! If there are any typos, apologies in advance! I'll fix all mistakes later! <3

He was running.

Running and running and running and it seemed like he couldn’t stop.

What had he done? That question seemed to run in his mind on repeat.

Just what the hell had he done?

His whole body was aching, blinding pain making it hard for him to even breathe. His wolf was angry, and so, so unhappy. It was too much, the anger, the frustration, followed by the agonising pain that raked through his body.

It was all too much.

The woods were like a fleeting series of images at this point. He couldn’t really see where he was going, what he was doing, what he was thinking. His mind was a mess. 

What was he thinking when he decided to rebel?

The answer was simple.

He wasn’t thinking.

He wasn’t thinking at all.

He was just so tired. So tired of it all that he had to get out of there.

And here he was now, making his way through the dark and pathless woods.

His body was so tired out already, that his fur with the dried out blood made him shiver in the cold night. His wolf was so angry, maybe angrier than he had ever been before, so he didn’t stop running, he kept going, until he had crossed a river, and then a small mountain. The night was so cold, the scorching cold making him whine in pain as his paws scratched against the rough ground of the woods. He was an alpha, he reminded himself, he couldn’t just give up like this.

But all those thoughts went to shit when he felt blinding pain shoot through his body, making his vision turn blank. His breathing was laboured, uneven pants that echoed in the still night. He jumped across a huge boulder, howling in pain as one of his many injuries was pulled. He ran some more, until he smelled something, a scent.

There were Wolves, lots of them.

A pack was near.

He didn’t bother to go in that direction, instead, with tremendous difficulty, he reared his way towards the opposite direction, trying his best not to run back and get help from the pack. He was whimpering now, the pain becoming unbearable with every second. The images behind his eyelids just wouldn’t wash away, the betrayal, the hurt, the pain, the anger that he felt towards the people who were supposed to be his own, it was supposed to hurt him, but it made him even more furious.

But then, he thought about her. The one that started this all.

His supposed mate.

It wasn’t her fault though, he knew it.

It wasn’t her fault, it was his.

He knew she was not the one.

She was not his mate.

Nor will she ever be.

It wasn’t her fault when he refused, when he fought, when he snapped, when he rebelled, when he fought some more, when he rebelled some more, and when he finally ran away.

It was his fault. All of it. But what could he do?

She wasn’t his mate. She just wasn’t. He knew it, she knew it, and there was no point in pretending.

So what did he do?

He ran.

But now, after running for a few long hours, here he was, in some unknown territory, in this bone chilling night, in the middle of the eerie woods, gasping for breath as he finally fell to his knees with a pained howl, his body shifting and his bones breaking in vain. His body was shivering, aching, trembling under the quiet night sky. His pained gasps was the only noise in the otherwise pregnant silent as he stayed there on the cold ground, the stones were irritating his fur but he didn’t seem to mind. He was too tired to even move anyway. After a few more pained grunts and whimpers, the last thing he heard was a voice, a soothingly deep voice in far distance before his head dropped down to the muddy ground in defeat, his vision blackening when the pain finally became unbearable.

 

 

Chanyeol was not sure if he heard something. He was already lying on his bed, eyes already half closed when he had heard it, it was a sound that was coming from a distance though, and in his tired state, he wasn’t really sure if he had actually heard it or not. But being an alpha, it was usually impossible to lose track or misinterpret the presence of another alpha. He sighed again, wiggling a bit on his too large and too cold bed, before closing his eyes yet again. But just after a couple more breaths, his eyes opened again, making him groan internally at just how restless he was feeling suddenly. He tried to reason with his restless wolf to let him just go to sleep but failed. He couldn’t suppress the groan that left his mouth and just as he was about to get up and run to the dark woods, he heard some shuffling outside his door and soon enough, the door to his bedroom was creaking open, revealing a brown mop of head as a little boy peeked inside the room.

“Hyung.”

Just by hearing that voice, the frown on Chanyeol’s face softened in an instant and he couldn’t help but smile at the little boy standing in the doorway who was looking at him with puppy eyes.

“Daehyun.” he looked at the boy who just smiled when Chanyeol sauntered him over. With his little legs, the pup made his way towards Chanyeol’s bed, making the alpha lean down a bit so he could pick him up. The four year old’s eyes were droopy from sleep, his silky hair all messed up, his grey hoodie that chanyeol had gifted him was already stained with last night’s dinner and the tooth gaped smile that he threw his way had chanyeol snickering under his breath.

“What’s wrong?” He asked when the boy just jumped on his chest, wiggling until he found a comfortable position. He snuggled close to chanyeol, his wispy hair tickling chanyeol’s cheeks. The pup let out a sigh when he was suddenly engulfed in the alphas heat, and chanyeol just silently cooed at his cuteness.

“Can’t sleep.” he mumbled, before nuzzling his face in chanyeols neck. It won’t be the first time that Daehyun came to his room to sleep, but just like every other time that had happened in the past, and that was almost countless of times, he instantly knew something was wrong.

“Where’s your daddy?” He asked, holding the sleepy boy closer to his chest.

“He’s sleeping.”

“Oh.”chanyeol huffed out a breath, before looking down at the boy. For a four year old, he knew that Daehyun was smart, oh he was very smart indeed. He surely got that from his father, chanyeol knew. Daehyuns father was also pretty smart, not just academically, and was one of the strongest wolf’s chanyeol knew. He had immense respect for the omega and in all honesty, chanyeol would never admit it out loud, but if someone were to rile him up, he was sure that daehyun’s father could take them down if he wanted to.

“Appa cried again today.” It was daehyuns small voice that caught his attention and chanyeol snapped his eyes towards the pup who was looking at him again, his lower lip trembling as he snuggled even closer to chanyeol.

“Oh daehyun,”chanyeol mumbled, pulling the sniffling boy closer. Daehyun was trembling in his arms and chanyeols heart broke at the site.

He knew the reason though. He knew just why daehyuns father must be crying. It’s something natural after you lose someone you love. And the pain would be thousand times worse if that someone was your mate. Just the absence of your mate can be disastrous, heartbreaking, earth shattering and even though chanyeol himself didn’t have a mate as of yet, he knew just what daehyuns father must be going through.

“Your appa is just going through some stuff right now.” he said in a quiet voice, carding his fingers through daehyuns hair. “Your appa is the strongest person I know dae, he’ll be okay, I assure you he will. He just, he needs some time right now. He needs us to be there for him, he needs out trust and our love right now.”

“He needs our love?”Daehyun blinked up at him with his pretty eyes that chanyeol was sure he got from his father.

“Yeah.” He nodded at the pup. “Can you do that dae? Can you give your father what he needs? hmm? Can you—”

He was cut off when he heard the door to his room open again, this time revealing daehyuns father who was standing in the doorway, scowling at the two wolves on the bed.

Kyungsoo’s hair was disheveled just like his son, his black t-shirt was too big for him, and chanyeol instantly recognised whom it actually belonged to. Kyungsoo’s otherwise softened face was contorted in a scowl at the moment, his heart shaped lips pressed in a thin line.

“Daehyun.” The omega growled, voice low. He knew he couldn’t wake up the others. It was already way past midnight.“What are you doing here? What did I tell you? No annoying chanyeol hyung in the middle of the night! How many times did I—”

“Soo.”Chanyeol cut the omega off effortlessly, giving him a soft smile when kyungsoo looked at him, his eyes already glassy.

“What?” He snapped at him, but chanyeol heard the way his voice broke at the end of it.

“Come here”, chanyeol said in his softest voice, gesturing the omega over. Kyungsoo looked at him for a minute, eyebrows furrowed, before he sighed and walked over to stand next to the bed as he peered down at the two.

“What?”kyungsoo asked, quietly this time. chanyeol just silently looked down at daehyun who was already looking up at him, a knowing look in his eyes.

While holding daehyun on his chest with his left arm, chanyeol stuck out his right arm and grabbed kyungsoo’s wrist, making the omega yelp as he tugged on it.

“Yeol what are—Chanyeol hyung!” He yelped when chanyeol tugged harder, making him stumble and fall on the bed.

“What the hell!” Kyungsoo squeaked when chanyeol manoeuvred him on the bed until he too, was snuggled against the taller alpha, his warmth comforting him instantly.

“Chan-”

“Shut up soo.”Chanyeols voice had a strict undertone to it; which made kyungsoo shut up instantly. “Come on now, sleep.” He said when he saw daehyun let out a loud yawn.

“But I—”

“Kyungsoo. I said, sleep.” Chanyeol said, his voice holding authority. 

“Listen to your hyung? Please?” He instantly added, looking down at a now teary eyed kyungsoo.

“I know you miss him.”Chanyeol leaned down to whisper, making the omega widen his eyes.

“What? I-”

“Dae told me,” chanyeol said calmly, pulling the said pup closer. “Its okay soo, I’m here for you, just try to get some sleep hmm? You’ll feel better in the morning. I’ll be right here.” He said, watching as his soothing voice already had kyungsoo’s eyelids dropping. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to daehyuns forehead, and then did the same to kyungsoo.

“You’re my family,” he said to the two sleeping wolfs. “No matter what, I’ll always protect you.”

 

 

There was a reason why chanyeol was so protective over kyungsoo and daehyun.

He had made a promise after all.

The sacred promise that he will protect them both, till the day he dies.

Because that’s what family does, right?

Families Protect each other.

The promise that he made though, was to kyungsoo’s mate. Chanyeol’s close friend. Kim jongin.

Chanyeol met jongin through kyungsoo himself. It had been shocking to chanyeol, when his younger brother had wandered in his room one day, had sniffled around him, wagging his tail to get chanyeols attention and after he had caught it, he had shifted instantly and looked at his older alpha brother in determination.

“I found him.”Kyungsoo had said and chanyeols blood had run cold just after hearing the simple words.

“Are you sure?”Chanyeol had still dared to ask, gulping nervously.

“Um…yeah?” Kyungsoo had rolled his eyes at the alpha, making chanyeols heart stop.

Well, fuck.

He honestly hadn’t imagined that he’ll have to let go of his baby brother to some alpha who had travelled all the way from Jeju, but how could he even say no? Mates were a sacred phenomenon. Once you find yours, there’s no going back. Mates are for life. And kyungsoo had been so adamant on Jongin, that even after meeting the tan skinned alpha and seeing just how different they were from each other, chanyeol couldn’t just say no. He had to agree with kyungsoo’s decision and support him. And after having a talk with their head alphas, chanyeol had done just that.

But that was six years ago.

And now? Now, kyungsoo had a son, a beautiful baby boy, and chanyeol was 25 and still without a mate.

And Jongin was gone.

 

 

 

 

“HYUNG!”

It was sehun’s shriek that made chanyeol stir up on his bed, groaning under his breath as he rolled over, albeit carefully, as to not squish daehyun under his weight. The little pup was snoring softly, and even though he couldn’t see his brother, chanyeol was glad that kyungsoo didn’t wake him up along with him. He yawned and then, without bothering to put on a shirt, after ruffling daehyuns hair, made his way out of the room, running a hand through his hair as he went down the stairs and into the living room, only to find a frantic Sehun standing there, with an equally distressed Minseok and Jongdae.

“What the hell sehun?”Chanyeol grumbled as he walked over to the trio. He took a look into the kitchen and surely enough spotted kyungsoo standing near the stove, along with luhan who was munching on a slice of bread.

“Hyung,” sehun was panting, blond hair all disheveled as he took a wary glance at luhan before looking at chanyeol. “You…you gotta come. You gotta come with me hyung, right now.” chanyeol noticed how distressed the younger looked, dark brown eyes blown wide, face pale as his chest heaved up and down with heavy breaths.

“What? Why? What the hell is—?”

“Alpha’s orders. Please hyung. We need you. Now.”

That single sentence made chanyeol shut up and after taking a glance at minseok, the only other alpha in the room, he just gave a curt nod to sehun and ran after the younger alpha, minseok in tow.

They made their way out of the house and towards the woods. And surely, they were reaching the deciduous woods in no time. The air was still a bit chilly despite it being almost 8’o clock in the morning. Sehun was the fastest of them all, the young alpha could easily run at the speed at the wind and honestly, chanyeol and minseok, despite being alphas, had a hard time in keeping up with him.

They had to run a little far up into the woods until they spotted their own pack members close by. Chanyeol spotted Yifan and Joonmyeon, their head alphas, along with an anxious Yixing, as they all peered down at something on the floor. Chanyeols brows furrowed unconsciously as he made his way over and then, in an instant, his eyes widened when he smelled that distinct scent.

An unknown and unmated alpha’s scent.

He was panting by the time they made their way over to the others and chanyeol stood next to joonmyeon, along with minseok and sehun who stood nearby. They all gazed down and chanyeol swore his breath hitched.

“Oh god,” he heard minseok gasp. “Is he….is he even alive?”

“Yeah.” Yixing sounded sure as he answered, “he is. It’s just, there’s…a lot of blood.”

Oh how true Yixings words were.

Because right in front of him, down on the muddy wooden ground was a wolf, an alpha to be exact, lying there in his wolf form with his white fur covered in blood and his eyes closed.

The wolf was as white as snow, chanyeol was sure of it, if not for the dried out blood that covered his fur at the moment. Overall, his fur looked smooth and shiny, and even though the wolf was immensely injured, chanyeol could make out just how muscular the alphas body was.

He heard a whimper coming from the said wolf and chanyeol snapped his head in yifans direction.

“How did he even get here hyung?” He asked, frowning when the alpha let out another whine. The wolf was stirring after hearing his voice and chanyeol watched as yixing crouched down next to him.

“I found him.”Joonmyeon spoke up, grabbing everyone’s attention. “I was just going for a run, the weather has been so nice lately, I thought why not go out for a bit. When I found him, I immediately called yifan and yixing.”

“God he’s bleeding so much.”chanyeol tutted as he too, crouched down next to the alpha, looking over his wounds critically.

“Yeah. He’s been badly hit, I’m afraid. But nothing a week’s rest can’t fix. Because if he ran all the way here, which I’m pretty sure he did, then he looks like a strong one.” Yixing said, leaning down to touch the wolf’s fur. The wolf whined and tried to move away from the touch, but the healer beta kept him in place.

“He was still ready to fight me when I found him. He really does seem like a strong one.” Joonmyeon mused.

But chanyeol didn’t hear any of it; his eyes were glued to the injured alpha’s form. His gaze raked over his wounded body, before he looked up at yifan, who was uncharacteristically quiet.

“Yifan?” He called out, “what should we do with him?”

Chanyeol didn’t know why, but his heart was thundering in his chest as he waited for the elder’s response. Unconsciously, his hands found their way towards soft fur as he tangled his fingers into it, making the injured wolf purr quietly as he rubbed over the white fur.

“Honestly,” the blond haired alpha sighed, “I don’t know. I have no idea where he’s from, or how he even got here. And I’m pretty sure he won’t be shifting anytime soon. He’s too wounded to shift. I guess…” he trailed off, making them all hold their breath. Because at the end of the day, yifan’s word was always the last word, even though minseok was the oldest.

“We can’t just leave him here hyung! He’ll die!” Sehun butted in immediately, his left hand grabbing chanyeols elbow, hard enough to bruise.

Yifan threw a look at the younger, before looking down at the injured wolf. Chanyeol could basically hear him thinking this over in his head; he could feel how conflicted yifan felt.

“…fine.” Yifan threw his hands up in the air and sighed again. “Yixing, make sure you take care of him.” He looked at the healer who nodded, before giving a smile. “And you two, he looked a minseok and sehun, “keep an eye on him, we don’t want him disappearing into the night.” he said and then turned to joonmyeon.

“You agree with me, right?” He asked the other alpha quietly, while chanyeol watched how yixing fussed over the injured alpha. Everyone knew that if they all were supposed to listen to yifan, yifan always ended up listening to joonmyeon. Even though joonmyeon was younger than him, yifan always deemed him as the wiser one, and honestly, chanyeol agreed. Their relationship was just like chanyeol and kyungsoo’s. All of their parents died when they were young. chanyeol took care of kyungsoo just the way yifan took care of joonmyeon. And kyungsoo fussed over chanyeol just the way joonmyeon fussed over yifan. Being siblings, they weren’t just close, their minds were almost aligned. Yifan could almost feel it whenever joonmyeon was stressed and joonmyeon would always be there whenever yifan lost his temper.

“Okay that’s it! I give up!” Sehun panted as he tried to pick up the alpha, but he ended up failing. Again. Beside him, minseok, who was supposedly the strongest one, was looking down at the injured wolf, scowling at him.

“He’s mysteriously heavy,” he muttered, his scowl deepening when yixing gave him a sheepish smile.

“You know hyung, maybe you’re just—”

“Don’t you dare oh sehun. One more grandpa joke and I’ll bite your head off. Ugh, Anyway, I guess I’ll just go ahead with yixing and get things ready for him.” Minseok shook his head dejectedly and ran off after yixing.

Chanyeol saw the way sehun was giving him a look. “What?” He snapped at the younger, ignoring the way yifan and joonmyeon were looking at them in amusement.

“Aahh chanyeol hyung is so strong! The strongest amongst us all am I right? Come on then hyung!! Pick him up! I know you can do it!” Sehun cried out, hitting chanyeols bicep over and over again. Chanyeol just rolled his eyes and crouched down towards the alpha that was still lying on the floor.

“Listen here you,” he threatened; his voice low. “I know you can hear me. Now, I’m being nice enough to pick you up and you are going to be a good wolf and let us help you, alright? Am I clear?”

After receiving no response, which was expected really, chanyeol just huffed, glaring at yifan and joonmyeon who were watching him in amusement and sehun who was snickering. He bent down and picked the wolf up in his arms, gritting his teeth and wincing when he felt the alpha whine low in his throat.

“I know it hurts,” he whispered in the wolf’s ears which were flat against his head, a sign of helplessness. “Just, let us help you alright? It’ll be better soon,” he said quietly, before walking away with the injured wolf secured in his arms, totally oblivious to the knowing looks shared between the two head alphas.

 

Chanyeol didn’t get to see the injured alpha till three days later. Yixing made sure that no one entered the room and no one disturbed the wolf from recovering, and everyone but obviously listened. Chanyeol was sitting on the couch, watching sehun and daehyun play on the floor when he heard yifan calling for him. Since luhan and kyungsoo weren’t home and minseok and jongdae were visiting the latter’s parents, it was just them in the house.

Chanyeol didn’t waste a breath as he walked up towards yifan and joonmyeon’s shared office, and after knocking once, he turned over the knob and went inside, stopping in the doorway itself when his eyes fell on both of the head alphas.

“You called?” He looked at yifan who just shared a look with joonmyeon.

“Yeah, take a seat yeol.”Joonmyeon motioned him to sit and chanyeol sat down, albeit warily.

“What’s up?”

“Well…it’s about the unidentified alpha,”yifan said while rubbing his temple in distress.

“What about him?”

“We were talking with yixing the other day and he thinks he…”

“He what?”

“He’s a rebel yeol. There is a big chance that he rebelled against his own pack and ran away.”

“But he’s an alpha!”

“I know, we talked about it with minseok too, since his step brother had done the same thing when he was little. Minseok thinks it’s possible. Why else would you find a fully grown alpha in an unknown territory, bleeding to death?”

“But –”

“Always remember one thing yeol.” Yifan’s voice was quiet, yet it had a certain edge to it. “Alphas can rebel too.”

“But why would he rebel against his own pack?”

“We don’t know that yet. We’ll have to wait for him to shift to his human form if we want to know the whole story. We just wanted to warn you all about him. He might be injured and bleeding to death, but at the end of the day, he’s an alpha, a strong one if he had the guts to rebel against his own people. So all we want is for all of you kids to be careful. That is all.” Joonmyeon finished and looked at chanyeol but the alpha was too dazed to even nod.

“So…what do you want me to do?” He asked at last, watching silently as both head alphas shared a look again.

“You just, we only want what’s best for you yeol.” Yifan sighed and in all honesty, that sentence confused chanyeol.

“What are you—”

He was cut off when he heard a growl from inside the house, followed by a shriek. Chanyeols eyes immediately met yifans and the three alphas were out of their seats and out the door in a flash, running towards the makeshift healing room that yixing had constructed. Chanyeol was the one who threw open the door, his blood froze in his veins when he saw the scene in front of him.

The alpha was standing in the middle of the room, his form crouched as he leaned down towards a trembling yixing who was lying on the floor, his eyes blown wide as the alpha bared his teeth to the beta.

“Don’t…” yixing whispered to the wolf but it went to deaf ears. Chanyeol was frozen on his spot but when he heard a threatening growl from the white furred alpha, he was snapped back to reality and he finally took a step inside the room, speaking in a gravelly voice,  
“Listen.” He started off slowly. When the wolf turned around to look at him, chanyeol saw how the beautiful green eyes of the alpha were blown wide and dangerous, glaring back at him. He didn’t relent though; he stubbornly took another step inside. That action alone seemed to rile the alpha up even more as he growled in his throat and bared his teeth to chanyeol.

“I’m here to help you,” chanyeol tried to stay sane even though his wolf was howling inside. He took another step forwards as if to pet the alpha to calm him down but after hearing another growl, he took his hand back.

“Don’t hurt him,” he said to the white furred wolf that was still standing above yixing. “He nursed you back to health, he healed you, why would you—”

“Chanyeol!”

It was kyungsoo’s shriek that caught their attention, both his and the white furred alphas. And that’s when he made his first mistake. Chanyeol didn’t even realise as the alpha moved effortlessly, showing no sign of his past injuries as he moved at the speed of light. With another growl, he was out of the door in a flash, leaving chanyeol behind with a panting yixing. Chanyeol stared behind the running wolf for a split second, feeling utterly speechless. Until. 

“Chanyeol, don’t!”

Yixings warning did nothing to him though.

He had already made up his mind.

Chanyeol didn’t waste a breath as he almost ripped off the shirt he was wearing and shifted immediately before running after the alpha. He faintly heard kyungsoo and joonmyeon telling him to stop but he paid them no mind. He was not going to let that fucker get away.

Chanyeol was always known as the strongest one in the pact after Minseok. He wasn’t methodically strong like minseok was, or authoritatively strong as yifan and joonmyeon were, however, chanyeol was physically the strongest in the pack. Minseok always grumbled by saying it was his damn height and those long legs that made him so physically strong, but chanyeol had always denied.

Not today though.

As he chased after the injured alpha, he couldn’t help but thank his long ass legs. He growled when he saw the alpha running off into the woods, and without another thought, he followed suit, scratching his paws on the rough ground of the borders of the woods before he made his way inside the green haven. The woods in their area weren’t too thick, but they were just thick enough. He felt lost for a second as he mindlessly followed the alpha, who seemed to be doing just fine despite his injured state.

How the hell is he able to still run this fast? Chanyeol wondered absentmindedly as he jumped off a large rock, his paws scarped across the harsh surface but he just growled when he saw the alpha getting away from him again.

It didn’t take him that long to catch up though.

At one moment, he was growling and running after the alpha with all his might and then the next moment, he was tackling the white furred alpha down to the ground of the forest, which emitted a pained cry from the already injured alpha but chanyeol didn’t budge. He used all of his weight, all of his strength to push the alpha down, and he ended up almost draping his large frame over the alphas, grunting when he felt the injured alpha’s sharp nails dig in his flesh.

Chanyeol just kept on pushing the alpha down, until he himself howled in pain when he felt sharp teeth digging in his shoulder and in an instant, he was thrown off into the air by the injured alpha. Disbelief was the first thought, followed by obvious anger.

Chanyeol felt the uneven grounds of the forest beneath his fur, but when his eyes snapped forward, he couldn’t look away.

The alpha was growling in his throat, now standing near chanyeol. His gaze didn’t leave chanyeols for even a second as chanyeol just laid there on the ground, panting. Too shocked to even move.

The alpha bared his teeth at chanyeol when he got up and chanyeol, now too furious to hold back, just reached forward and tackled the alpha again, sending them both to the ground. There was a lot of grumbling, groaning, biting, and scratching and chanyeol, after feeling the uncontrollable sting of pain sear through his body, marched onto the alpha again, digging his own teeth in his shoulder, biting hard enough to draw blood. He heard the injured alpha let out a pained cry, but this time, chanyeol didn’t budge, he held his place, until the alpha stopped moving and finally, let out a defeated whine. Chanyeol was still unsure though, he just growled again, meeting the alphas wide blown eyes, which were staring at him again, anger clearly evident in them. But chanyeol soon learned that anger wasn’t the only thing that was swarming in those mesmerising eyes. There was something else too.

Pain. Longing.

Chanyeol felt the alpha beneath him move and just when he was about to snarl at him to stay put, he heard footsteps, and the familiar scent of his own pack spread through his system, calming him down in an instant.

He saw kyungsoo first; saw the sheer fear in the omega’s eyes and chanyeol involuntarily let out a whine. He felt the alpha move again, and he just grunted again when he saw yifan and the others emerge from the woods. There was a frown on yifans face that made chanyeol let out a whine again.

“Let him go yeol.” It was joonmyeon’s voice that finally made him move away from the alpha. He turned over and almost fell to the floor, letting out a pained cry of his own when he noticed his own bruises, littering his fur that was quickly turning red because of the blood that was oozing out from the bites and nail scratches.  
Chanyeol closed his eyes when he felt kyungsoo step closer to him. His younger brother’s scent made him feel much better as he winced and grunted.

He soon felt hands on his fur, and yixings face came into view. The healer looked down at him, smiling a sympathetic smile before he turned to the other injured alpha.

He heard a loud grunt and chanyeol saw the other alpha stand up, now looking down at him with a puzzled look. But soon enough, he heard a growl, two growls actually, and he saw the injured alpha go tumbling down to the floor in front of his eyes when he was suddenly tackled by two alphas, sehun and joonmyeon.

Both alphas had a tight grip on the unidentified alpha, they both held him down. Chanyeol winced as he tried to sit up. He just watched silently when he saw yifan walk over to the Injured wolf. Chanyeol saw yifan eyeing the alpha dangerously, but he was more surprised by the way the alphas gaze didn’t falter. If anything, the alpha didn’t even seem scared of yifan, he looked way too confident for his own good, which sent an unpleasant feeling surging through chanyeols stomach.

“Now That… was a mistake.” Yifan shifted in front of the alpha and said quietly, eyeing him passively. With a nod from yifan, sehun and joonmyeon let go of the alpha. “You have the audacity to barge in my territory and attack my own pack members? Big mistake.” He growled and chanyeol saw the way the white furred alphas gaze fell on him, before it rested upon yifan again.

And then, the unthinkable happened.

Chanyeol saw the alpha look at him again, and even though his own vision was kind of swimming at this point, chanyeol held the piercing gaze, he felt turmoil of emotions rake through his body, pain being the first one, but he tried to stay sane. His eyes went wide when he saw the injured alpha lean his head down, before he almost kneeled in front of yifan, emitting a low, rough whine.

A sign of peace offering.

Chanyeol flinched when he felt kyungsoo’s body crashing with his own as the omega lunged himself at chanyeol. Licking him and whining under his throat at chanyeols battered state. Chanyeol didn’t realise though, his eyes were fixed upon the alpha that was still kneeling in front of yifan. The head alpha’s face was twisted in amusement; it was so clear on his face. Chanyeol didn’t realise that his breath was caught in his throat when he saw yifan gesturing the alpha to stand up.

“Shift,” yifan commanded. And chanyeols eyes went round when the alpha met his eyes again, as if asking…permission? He didn’t really know. He saw yifan turn around and chanyeol saw the way yifans lips pressed in thin line upon seeing chanyeols state.

“I said, shift.” Yifans voice held authority, “if you really do come in peace, I would suggest you shift. Now.”

Chanyeol tried to shift on his own, but he failed because of his bruises, from next to him, kyungsoo just whined again. Chanyeol finally shuffled to the ground before standing up on his wobbly legs, wincing and grunting in pain as he does so. He was surely aware that all the eyes were on him, and just when he was wondering why the unidentified alpha hadn’t shifted yet, he heard yifan speak again.

“Listen here, if you want us to believe you, you better shift now, or else,” and as if on cue, sehun and joonmyeon let out low growls, along with kyunsgoo who bared his teeth at the alpha. Chanyeol just didn’t know why the unidentified alpha was so calm in this situation when chanyeol himself was getting nervous with every second that passed.

“Shift,” he finally heard joonmyeon say. Chanyeol just ended up grunting when he tried to take a step ahead. “Shift and we’ll listen to whatever you have to say, if you need our help, we’ll help you. Just, shift.” He said the words with serenity. With an unsteady and blurry vision, chanyeol took steps forward, wincing with every single step, until he was standing right in front of the alpha.

Chanyeol just grunted when he met the alpha’s eyes, which were regarding him cautiously. He took another step forward, then a couple more, until he was evading the alphas personal space. Chanyeols breath was coming out in sharp puffs of air, and even when he heard kyungsoo whine behind him, he didn’t break eye contact.

In the end, the pain became too much, and with an unsteady vision, chanyeol swayed in his place, grunting when he saw that the alpha hadn’t moved, hadn’t shifted. Chanyeol just let out a defeated whine and then he felt himself lose balance as he fell to the muddy forest floor, whining lowly when he still tried to look up at the unidentified alpha.

“Shift,” he used his bond, he doesn’t even know why. “Please, shift, or else they’ll kill you.” He said through his bond, oblivious to the shocked faces of his pack members. He saw the unidentified alphas eyes widen for a mere second before they went back to normal again.

And just when he was losing all consciousness, he saw it.

A man, a short statured man was now standing where the unidentified alpha was, his silver hair shining in the light that seeped through the gaps of the tall trees of the forest. His face was…breathtaking was the only word chanyeol could think of, his face had multiple scratches on it. His skin was porcelain, and if not for the bruises, it was blemish free. But it was his eyes, his beautiful eyes that caught chanyeols attention.

It was always an omega’s job to be beautiful.

And never in his life had chanyeol ever seen an alpha so beautiful as the one that was standing above him now, who was peering down at him with those greyish blue eyes, his face unreadable.

Chanyeol was having a hard time to breathe and he was sure he heard yixing call his name from somewhere. He felt kyungsoo sliding next to him again, licking his face and whining as he almost climbed on top of chanyeol, trying to find out what was wrong with his older brother.

In the end, the last thing that chanyeol saw was the way those greyish blue eyes that stayed locked on kyungsoo’s form that was aligned with chanyeols and just when chanyeol wondered why the alpha would be bothered by kyungsoo, his brain shut itself off, enveloping chanyeol in the pit of pure darkness.

 

 

When he came around, he felt a presence around him, looming over him silently. With a sharp intake of breath, chanyeol opened his eyes, his gaze immediately flicking towards the only moving thing in the room. yixing.

The healer turned around as chanyeol tried to sit up on the bed, giving the alpha a kind smile which chanyeol didn’t return, since he was too busy looking at his naked chest, free of bruises.

“How long was I out?” Chanyeol asked; voice hoarse as he tried to stand up.

“An hour? You heal pretty fast anyway.” Yixing said as he walked over and handed chanyeol a glass filled with a green colored liquid.

“The fuck is that?” Chanyeol hissed, frowning at the glass in his hands. Yixing just chuckled.

“It’s a soothing medicine. It’ll help heal the aftershocks.”

“There is no way in hell I’m drinking that….that disgusting—”

“Chanyeol—”

“Where is he?” He cut the healer off easily, observing the way yixing tensed.

“He’s talking to yifan and joonmyeon right now. Just the three of them.”

“Oh." Chanyeol wondered what they must be talking about. But then again, he trusted yifan, joonmyeon too. He knew the alphas will take the next best decision. Now what that next best decision was, chanyeol could only dwindle on his imaginations.

“Can I go out now?” He asked after downing that disgusting medicine, he didn’t really wait for yixings permission though; he was already halfway to the door.

Once he was out, he was tackled by not one, but two tiny bodies.

“argh, god.” he groaned when he was thrown to the floor by his so called attackers. He blinked his eyes and came face to face with daehyun and kyungsoo, both of them holding onto him as if their lives depended on it.

“I’m fine guys, really” he chided, trying to loosen kyungsoo’s iron grip around his forearm but the omega just ended up tightening it in return.

“Are you sure?” He asked; his voice already shaky.

“Hyung has ouchie?” Daehyun mumbled while nuzzling his face in chanyeols neck.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but give a small smile as he pulled daehyun closer with his left hand, then did the same to kyungsoo with his right as he easily lifted the two up in his arms and marched towards the living room. He plopped on the couch, chuckling again as they both snuggled up to him. Daehyun let out a quiet purr as chanyeol carded his hands through the boy’s head but kyungsoo still looked contemplative as he held onto chanyeol tight, making sure that his older alpha brother was alright.

“Well look at that, it seems like you’re stuck yeol” came a voice and chanyeol saw jongdae walk inside the living room, with luhan in tow.

“Yup. Don’t think they’ll be letting go of me anytime soon,” chanyeol mused, watching the way daehyun dozed off on his shoulder.

“I’m afraid they’ll have to let go of you sooner than you thought yeol.” This time it was sehuns voice and after hearing the alphas words, chanyeol instinctively frowned, sharing a look with kyungsoo who just looked at him nervously.

“What is it sehun?”

“Yifan wants to see you.”

“Oh? why—”

“No need to tell him sehun.” Came another voice, and after hearing this particular voice, chanyeol's eyes snapped in its direction, meeting Yifans directly. He saw Yifan walking out of his office, followed by Joonmyeon and another attractive looking male with silver hair and smooth white skin and pink lips and droopy and eyes and hold the fuck up—

"You," chanyeol breathed out upon seeing the alpha male that had just walked behind his head alphas. Without another word, he handed a sleeping daehyun to kyungsoo and stood up, completely aware of all the eyes that were on him in that moment, watching his every move. slowly, chaneyol had crossed the room and was now standing in front of the silver haired man who tipped his chin up the moment he felt chanyeol walking closer. Chanyeol just looked at his face, he was short too, his body, even though it was muscled, was more on the petite side and the smirk on his face somehow just pissed chanyeol off.

“You…” he said the same thing, staring at those mesmerising eyes which bored into his own, it was pretty hard to interpret the emotions which were swarming in them, which made chanyeol frown.

See, along with being the strongest wolf in his pack, chanyeol was also good at reading people, wolves too.

But as he stood there, looking down at the handsome man who just returned his gaze heatedly, chanyeol was at a loss for words.

I cannot read him, chanyeol thought. He didn't know why, but immense panic surged in his veins at the realisation.

“Who…who are you?” He mumbled, suddenly feeling overwhelmed just by standing near the stranger alpha.

"Chanyeol, no wait, actually, everyone should hear this." Chanyeol heard yifan speak behind him and he turned around from the stranger alpha to face his head alpha, albeit reluctantly.

“Well, we…as it seems, have a new member in our pack.” Yifan said and honestly, chanyeol wasn’t that surprised by the surprised gasps that echoed around the room. kyungsoo, and luhan had their eyes wide and mouths dropped open, sehun was scowling at nothing, yixing seemed unaffected somehow, while joonmyeon looked calm as ever, maybe too calm.

“Everyone,” yifan walked past him and stood next to the handsome man, “meet, Byun baekhyun. Baekhyun will be living with us from now on, he has some stuff going on, and since he is sans of a pack, he needs our help at the moment and we are all that elated to give it to him but of course we—”

Yifan kept on talking some more but chanyeol had stopped listening a while ago. He was frozen on his spot next to yifan, eyes locked to those of the alphas—baekhyun’s, who was still looking at him unyieldingly.

New member of the pack?

An alpha?

Byun baekhyun?

What the fuck?

Chanyeol didn’t realise his name was being called until he was nudged by sehun who was standing to his left. He blinked before meeting eyes with yifan who was looking at him, looking like he was waiting for a response to a question that chanyeol obviously hadn’t heard.

“I’m sorry, what?” he let out dumbly, rapidly blinking while everyone just watched him, perplexed.

“I said, you don’t mind showing baekhyun the ropes would you? You can just teach him some basics, take him to the city, show him around since he says he hasn’t been in this area before, you know, the usual stuff.”

“Hold up.You want me to what?” chanyeol didn’t realise he almost screamed the words out loud, or even if he did, he chose to ignore it. He couldn’t believe it. Firstly, he couldn’t believe that yifan was allowing some random alpha rebel to join their pack and on top of that, he was giving chanyeol the responsibility to handle the alpha that attacked him mercilessly only a few hours ago.

“You heard me.” Was Yifans short reply which, evidently, made chanyeol angrier.

“No!” He yelled, voice sharp as he glared at baekhyun who looked rather, amused, if that damn smirk still playing on his lips was any indication.

“What do you mean no?” Yifan’s voice lowered dangerously, making Chanyeol gulp audibly. “This is not up for discussion chanyeol.” He said and walked towards chanyeol. He caught chanyeols elbow in his hand and manoeuvred him to stand next to baekhyun. “I’ll expect to see you both at dinner time, and hopefully, you can talk things out till then, civilly.” He said and motioned chanyeol and baekhyun towards his office. He almost pushed chanyeol inside, along with baekhyun who still seemed unfazed. Yifan stood there in the doorway, looking over at the two alphas inside the room. One was scowling, while the other was smirking.

“Yifan this is ridiculous. We don’t even know him; we need to talk about this. Did joonmyeon agreed to this? I bet he didn’t, how could you let him join our pack? It makes no sense to me, and besides, he attacked yixing! and me! Even after everything—”

“Chanyeol. Stop it. As I said before, this topic is not up for discussion.” Just yifans voice was enough to shut him up as chanyeol glared at baekhyun.

“Now, I’ll leave you two to talk. Behave.” He said and shut the door behind him, leaving chanyeol fuming in his place.

“Well, that was dramatic,” came a voice behind him and as much alluring that voice was, chanyeol was too frustrated to care. “You really are pretty dramatic for an alpha. Can’t say I’m surprised though.”

"You attacked me." He stated simply after he slowly turned around and faced the silver haired male. “I was trying to help you yet you attacked me, did you know that yixing spent three days with you in that room trying to heal you? I don’t know who you are byun baekhyun, I don’t know where you came from, I don’t know which pack you belonged to, I don’t know if you are a rebel or not, but just by meeting you for a mere few minutes, I know one thing.” Chanyeol seethed; eyes hard, completely oblivious as to how the other alpha tensed for a moment. Chanyeol took steps till he was standing in front of baekhyun again.

“I know an asshole when I see one.” Chanyeol said, his voice dripping with venom.

“As I’ve showed before,” baekhyun spoke up, his voice holding a different edge this time, but chanyeol could see a little anger in his orbs. “I came here in peace, and I intend to keep that way."

“I damn well hope so.” Chanyeol retorted back instantly. “Because if you even think about touching my pack, my family, I swear to god—”

“Oh trust me; I don’t have any intention to hurt anybody. You can rest assure, um...”

He trailed off but chanyeol kept on watching him, finding it unable to look away. But when he heard a throat being cleared, he blinked, before looking at baekhyun who just smirked at him again.

“What?” chanyeol snapped.

“Nothing. Just realised I don’t know the name of the guy whose ass I kicked just hours ago.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at the cocky attitude but answered anyway.

“It’s chanyeol. Park chanyeol.”

“Well, chanyeol. What are you waiting for? You have to show me around remember? Come on, let’s go the city.”

“What? Right now? No way! I’m not taking you to the city right now.”

“Oh come on, let’s go! Now that you know that I’m harmless, well, most of the time anyway, you shouldn’t really mind. I also need to meet my new pack mates.”

“No.”

“Ugh, you really are the lamest alpha I’ve ever seen. Let’s go, we can meet some cute omegas in the city, you need to loosen up anyway.”

"We met like, four days ago. You don’t even know me."

"Well, now is the time isn’t it? Come on Park, don’t be such a buzzkill." Baekhyun walked past him with a smirk before opening the door and walking out, leaving chanyeol dumbfounded.

What the actual fuck? Chanyeol screamed in his head, fuming in anger, he stomped out of the room, only to find baekhyun mingling, albeit carefully, with his pack members. He could do nothing but glare and growl under his throat as baekhyun looked him way briefly and sent him a wink.

“You know, we really think he might be harmless.” Yifan said as he stood next to chanyeol. “And besides, we already interrogated him, and he did answer our questions, well, most of them anyway.”

“Do you really think he could be a rebel? did he tell you why he was injured?” Chanyeol murmured, his eyes never leaving baekhyuns form.

“Well, we don’t really know the whole story yet. But maybe he’ll tell us one day.”

“How can you trust him so easily yifan? You out of all people should be wary of a wandering alpha.”

“Well, it was my head alpha instinct that made me believe him I guess. And maybe you could do the same? He doesn’t have family, he said, he’s alone, and helpless at the moment. Joining a pack seems like the only option he had left and he did tell us some things...interesting things.”

“I don’t believe him yifan, I don’t believe him one bit.” Chanyeol said agitatedly.

“That’s alright I guess, we all need time to get used to things.” Yifan said as they both watched baekhyun talk to yixing as he thanked the beta healer for treating his wounds. “But again, please remember what I said before yeol, alphas can rebel too.”

“What do you even mean by that?” Chanyeol frowned. Feeling an unexpected pull at his heart when he locked eyes with baekhyun again. He didn’t understand why his heartbeat was speeding up just by looking at baekhyun.

“You’ll know when the time comes yeol. You’ll know.

 

 

If chanyeols heart was beating faster, baekhyuns heart, on the other hand, was going haywire. He knew wolves aren’t the most civilized beings, so he wasn’t upset when two of the alphas of the pack sent their omegas back to their rooms after seeing baekhyun. He talked to yixing and found the healer beta quite friendly, and then he talked to joonmyeon one of the wise alphas of the pack. Then he met sehun and daehyun, youngest of the pack. He was thankful towards this pack for being so kind and understanding. If it was any other pack, like his past one, he probably would have been tortured by now. The members in this pack were at least making efforts to try to understand his situation as he told them about how he ran for endless hours and ended up here in this unknown territory. But even when he was talking and trying to be as civil and careful as possible, he couldn’t help the shiver that was running down his spine continuously.

Chanyeol’s heated gaze just had that effect on him.

He could feel the taller alphas eyes on him continuously, making baekhyun feel anxious and nervous for no reason. It was when he was left in an empty corner of the living room that he let out a breath he was holding, trying his hardest to calm down his raging wolf.

It’s not true. He told his wolf.

It’s not true.

It can’t be true.

He was an alpha. An alpha. An alpha who is supposed to mate with an omega.

It was impossible.

Completely and utterly and truly impossible.

Chaneyol was not it.

He was not; he was not supposed to be.

Chanyeol couldn’t be it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy chanbaek day babies~ its the dumbass husbands day~ so enjoy this update and please excuse any typos~

It’s been a month since he had been here.

Baekhyun won’t lie, it felt different.

Being so free, being able to do whatever he wants feels…amazing.

Being here with these wolves who were practically strangers to him felt hella weird but he quickly learned that it’s not that bad after all.

They were all really nice, baekhyun was especially close to jongdae, since the wolf liked to throw tantrums and occasionally mess around, just like him. He still felt a bit intimidated with minseok, it surprised him how well minseok could handle jongdae. Yixing took a liking to baekhyun right away and if there was a problem, baekhyun always made a beeline for the healer beta. Luhan and sehun were an interesting duo. It was no surprise that sehun was interested in luhan, well, the omega was very beautiful, even baekhyun had to admit, but it seemed like luhan didnt even want to spare a glance to sehun, which, in baekhyuns opinion, was pretty tragic. As for the head alphas, joonmyeon was honestly, the nicest alpha baekhyun had ever met, but he learned not to be fooled by the alpha’s gentle look right away. Even though he was soft and calm in nature, joonmyeon was probably stronger than yifan, right next to minseok. Yifan was definitely the father figure; the level headed one in every situation.

In all honesty, baekhyun still felt awkward around Chanyeol. He got a feeling that the red haired alpha didnt particularly like him and, well…the feeling was kind of mutual. Although baekhyun didn’t straight out hate the alpha, he didn’t fail to irk baekhyun in every situation. He still got that weird feeling in his chest whenever he was in the same room as chanyeol and it was getting annoying to the point of no return now. He knew chanyeol was a pretty popular alpha, he confirmed that assumption when they first visited a famous club in the city. It was an awesome night though, baekhyun had the time of his life with his new friends. Even though it was his first time in a club, he enjoyed himself, and even hooked up with a stunning female omega who, well, cried before they could even fuck cause apparently she was just trying to forget her ex and at the end of the night baekhyun just felt, pathetic, but he saw chanyeol fooling around with not one, but two omegas and that was all he needed to see to know just what kind of a person Park chanyeol was.

But if there was one person baekhyun still wasn’t feeling comfortable with, it was kyungsoo. Chanyeols younger brother didn’t even spare him a glance for the entire first week. He eventually talked to baekhyun, a snappy “dinners ready” in the second week and after that, the only conversation they had was baekhyun asking stupid questions and getting irritated grunts and snappy one word answers as replies. Baekhyun didn’t mind though, he knew he could be pretty annoying sometimes; he had learned to make peace with it.

 

That’s why when spotted kyungsoo sitting on the ground, without hesitation, the alpha made a beeline for the omega. There was a smile on the usually stoic omega’s face and baekhyun wondered why that was. He soon saw what kyungsoo was looking at and his face unconsciously softened in an instant. He spotted chanyeol first, it was impossible to miss his tall figure, but right in front of him was little daehyun, scowling up at his uncle. Baekhyun stifled a laugh when he saw daehyun stomp his feet and chanyeol roll his eyes. He also saw jongdae and minseok sitting under a nearby tree, with minseok’s head in jongdae’s lap, but baekhyun decided to leave them alone.

He quietly walked over and plopped down on the grass, startling kyungsoo. Baekhyun didn’t miss the way his shoulders tensed.

“Relax,” he said airily, throwing the frowning omega a smile, “I’m not going to jump on you or something, I already know you’re mated.” He saw understanding flash on kyungsoo’s face before the omega nodded and looked back at the two wolfs in front of them.

Baekhyun stared at chanyeol. The alpha didn’t seem to have any idea about the way baekhyun and kyungsoo were ogling at him daehyun. Chanyeols red hair was messy, his flannel shirt unbuttoned and his black denims rolled up as he talked with daehyun, his brows furrowed in concentration.

“Come on dae we talked about this,’ chanyeol said to the four year old, “now, tell me what we discussed, what’s the code?”

Baekhyun watched in mild interest as daehyun braced himself before he looked up at chanyeol in determination.

“Now, what do you do when they stand behind you?”Chanyeol asked the pup.

“It means I have to protect them,” the pup furrowed his brows and looked at the alpha defiantly.

“Good. What do you do when they stand beside you?”

“It means I have to respect them. It means we are alli?...allice?”

“Allies. That’s right. But what do you do when they stand against you?”

“Code red. It means I have to defeat them.” He said and baekhyun watched, amused, as chanyeol smiled and ruffled the pup’s head.

“That’s right. Very good buddy, come on now, you wanna have some fun?”

“He’s just like his father” Baekhyun flinched when he heard kyungsoo speak next to him. The omega was watching the interaction between the alpha and his pup intently.

“Oh. May I…may I ask what happened to him?”Baekhyun mumbled, looking at kyungsoo intently.

“Why do you ask?”

“It’s nothing I just-I haven’t seen him since I came here, but, well, his scent is all over you.”

“Yeah. I prefer to wear his t-shirts, it’s safer that way.”

“Oh.” Baekhyun studied that omega quietly, waiting for him elaborate.

“We were at war, two years ago. There was…a conflict with a pack, mostly territory issues. They are situated at the end of our territory; it’s a three hour drive from here. They started attacking one day. Out of the blue. We weren’t going to act on it, yifan thought that they would give up. But they didn’t. It was chaos. We never really mess with others unless it was absolutely necessary but…but they—”

Baekhyun saw the way kyungsoo’s face twisted in pain and he tried to comfort the wolf with a hand on his knee. A bold move, if you ask him. 

“I’m sure you must have wondered why yifan doesn’t have a mate.”

Baekhyun did, he wanted to ask, but well, that wouldn’t be appropriate. He said a quiet “I did.” to kyungsoo.

“His mate, zitao was-he was killed in one of those attacks.”Kyungsoo choked on a sob.

“Wh-what?” this was completely new information to baekhyun, and his eyes widened in shock as he looks at kyungsoo in disbelief. On top of that, the name, zitao, sounded familiar. 

“Yeah. it was horrible. Zitao was like a guardian to all of us. He was the mate of the head alpha after all, he was a complete sweetheart. He was the one who named daehyun actually, said he liked the way it sounded.” Kyungsoo let out a choked laugh. “I miss him so much… we all do.”

“After zitao’s death, yifan was so lost. I know you don’t have a mate right now but once you do, you’ll be able to understand just how unbearable it is to live without your mate. It’s hell. I’ve been living in that hell for two years now, so I know.” He said sadly and baekhyun decided to stay quiet to let the omega calm down.

“Yifan became so angry; he was out for blood you know. We thought he was going to do something reckless, and he admitted that he was thinking about attacking that pack on his own. Chanyeol had to hold him down, and yifan ended up hurting chanyeol in his rage. That’s when jongin, my mate, stepped up. Jongin came up with a plan; he decided to attack the pack…alone.”

“Alone?” Baekhyun quirked a brow, that seemed like a very brave and very stupid move.

“Yeah”, kyungsoo chuckled sadly, “minseok and chanyeol were supposed to go with him, but jongin, that…idiot he….refused. He said we had enough bloodshed. You have no idea how many times I told him not to go, but he…he didn’t listen to me.” baekhyun hears a sniffle, and he turns his head in alarm to see kyungsoo’s eyes shining with tears. “It’s been two years and he….” kyungsoo shuts his eyes tight, before he opens them and looks at baekhyun.

“He hasn’t come back yet. We…we tried to find him, but when we reached that pack, they told us he…he didn’t make it. I almost believed them but, on our way back, we encountered a beta who told us that jongin escaped. That’s been the only things that’s making me feel hopeful you know. He’s been gone for two years but I can’t accept the fact that he’s gone. He’s alive, I know he is. He has to be. That idiot has my heart and daehyun, my...our baby needs his father too and it’s just so…” kyungsoo takes in a shuddering breath.

“Since then, I’ve been…really protective over everyone. I just can’t help it. That’s why I lashed out at you when we first found you. I thought you, you were going to hurt yeol and I just…couldn’t let that happen. Yeol’s all I’ve got you know… I can’t lose him too. I can’t—”

“Guys!” They both flinched when they heard jongdae yell from where he was now standing next to chanyeol and minseok. “Let’s spar! Get over here!” he yelled and gestured luhan and sehun over who ignored each other but made their way towards the other alphas. Baekhyun shared a look with kyungsoo, but the omega just gave him a small smile and encouraged him to go ahead. With a shrug, baekhyun got up and walked over to the others.

“What were you two talking about? What did you say to him?” Chanyeol demanded the moment baekhyun stood in front of him, his brows furrowed.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “gosh, calm your ass down will you, we were just having a conversation.”

“About what?” The alpha pressed on.

“About jongin.” Baekhyun said calmly, watching the way chanyeol’s face morphed into confusion.

“He told you about jongin? That’s…new. He doesn’t really talk about him anymore.”

“Well what can I say park, he told me. I guess I just have that effect on people.” baekhyun smirked, loving the way chanyeol scowled at him.

“Don’t think so high of yourself, you’re not special byun.” He scoffed.

Well, my old pack would like to think otherwise. Baekhyun thought bitterly, but just responded chanyeol with another smirk, which made the alpha even angrier.

“Okay! Are you guys just going to keep on talking or—” jongdae caught their attention, making them both turn to where the others were. He saw jongdae smirking, his elbow resting on minseok’s shoulder, luhan and sehun were both blank faced, baekhyun learnt that they both weren’t comfortable. He saw yixing and joonmyeon walk over and jongdae walked over to him and chanyeol, patting the red haired alpha’s back.

“So yeol! Wanna go first as always?" He asked and told everyone to clear up some space. "Who’ll go against yeol? Joon hyung?” He asked and baekhyun saw the joonmyeon just gave a small smile and nodded. The nicest alpha indeed. Baekhyun didn’t miss the way joonmyeon squeezed yixings hand before he walked in front of chanyeol. They all stood in a loosely spread circle around the both alphas as they watched them undress. Baekhyun expertly averted his eyes when he saw chanyeol take off his shirt, opting to look anywhere else. 

“Alright then! Now, you guys already know the rules.” Jongdae said, making both the alphas nod their heads as they proceeded to shift. Baekhyun couldn’t help but gasp when he saw chanyeols wolf form, his black as the night fur shining in the afternoon sun. He was so much bigger than joonmyeon, bigger than baekhyun even as he dragged his paws on the ground, growling low under his throat.

“We only have one rule and that is, don’t kill each other.” Jongdae announced theatrically and baekhyun saw yixing and minseok roll their eyes. “May the best player win!” He clapped once and in a flash, baekhyun saw the two alphas reaching forward, their growls loud and breaths sharp as they collided against each other.

Baekhyun couldn’t help but watch, mesmerized, as the alphas fell into each other, charging against each other in a heap of sharp teeth and low grunts. It was amusing to watch chanyeol overpower his elder alpha. He seemed carefree, like he was in his element. Baekhyun couldn’t take his eye off him. They kept on wrestling for a while until chanyeol did something with his hind legs, bending them in a certain way that he actually crashed on top joonmyeon and trapped the alpha under him. Jongadae let out a whistle at that, followed by a groan from yixing. In a few minutes, chanyeol was declared victorious.

Jongdae didn’t give him time to even have a breather though. The wolf only smirked and looked at baekhyun while joonmyeon shifted back to his wolf form, wincing as yixing fretted over him, checking his injuries.

“Why don’t we spice some things huh gentlemen?” Jongdae cackled and walked over to baekhyun. “I’m sure you don’t mind, baekhyun?” He quirked a brow and baekhyun gulped, his eyes turning to chanyeol. The alpha was staring at him quietly and baekhyun saw the way he just bared his teeth at baekhyun, before he went stoic again.

An invitation. A challenge.

Baekhyun, with a silent nod, proceeded to shed his shirt. He expertly shielded his body from the other wolves and turned, shifting as he landed on his four legs. He could feel the way his bones tensed and his muscles stretched from the shift but with a huff he ignored it all, solely focusing his eyes on chanyeol.

For a minute or two they just stared at each other, before they took tentative steps until they were walking around each other in slow circle, trying to read out the others mind.

Baekhyun felt the cool grass underneath his paws; he refused to avert his eyes from chanyeol. The other alpha was as silent and carefree as ever, his shimmery fur distracting baekhyun as he moved flawlessly. Baekhyun grumbled lowly, before he took a step forward, then another. It was as if they both were wary of each other, tentative even, they were trying to see what the other would do. See who would make the first move.

“What’s wrong baekhyun? Don’t tell me you’re scared.” Baekhyun flinched when he heard chanyeols deep voice ricochet in his head, he whipped his head in alarm to see if the other pack members knew they were actually talking, but baekhyun was shocked to find that the others hadn’t even noticed. They were all immersed in their so called fight, oblivious to the bond that was thrumming between the two alphas.

“How did you…how?” Baekhyun couldn’t believe it. Sure he knew he and chanyeol had talked through their bond before but a part of baekhyun foolishly believed it was an accident. But now though, now they were communicating through their bond and baekhyun just couldn’t fathom it.

"This feels weird right?" Chanyeols voice came again and baekhyun couldn’t help but nod. He narrowed in on chanyeol and bent his knee while the alpha did the same, trying to gauge each other’s next moves.

"It feels very weird." He affirmed. "Now, shall we?" He said slowly, looking staright in chanyeols sparkling eyes.

"You got it. May the best wolf win." He could almost imagine chanyeol smirk as baekhyun tensed for a second or two, before they both launched their heavy bodies at each other, collapsing at once.

Werewolves had always been mysterious creatures. In the half light they could be seen as dogs, but dogs don’t move the way wolves do. They move in choreographed motion, as if controlled by one brain.

Chanyeol was strong, baekhyun learned soon enough.

No pressure though, he thought. He will just have to be stronger.

They kept on falling against each other, the crusty grass against their feet a subtle reminder of where they were. Baekhyun tried to haul chanyeol up in the air to throw him down to the floor but he failed miserably when chanyeol, as if understanding his plan, attacked his shoulder. Howling in pain, baekhyun took a step back, gritted his teeth, and lashed out again, throwing his body on top of the black furred wolf and trying to bite off any kind of flesh that came in contact.

In his haste to rile chanyeol up, he almost missed chanyeols pulse point, making the other alpha howl in pain, his howl throaty and surprised. Baekhyun though, felt like he was in some kind of trance, he kept on advancing on chanyeol, pushing the alpha back, making their paws scratch the ground for some standing leverage. Chnayeol didn’t back down though, he came on to baekhyun with double the force, and the game of push and pull ensued again.

And suddenly, as he was about to launch himself at chanyeol again, baekhyun remembered.

The voices in his head spoke up, and once they started, he knew.

He was a goner.

Unable to contain his blood thirst, baekhyun barked out a battle cry, taking the defensive stance, baring his teeth at a panting chanyeol who looked at him with his eyes widened.

But baekhyun forgot one thing.'

Chanyeol was not the enemy.

Too bad he was long gone, gone in the fits of rage and sudden blood thirst to even comprehend what he was doing.

And suddenly, the voices in his head rose, making him wince at its intensity.

 

Cursed wolf. They called him.

He is cursed.

He will bring chaos to this pack.

We should sacrifice him to the moon.

Kill him, burn him alive.

He is cursed, get rid of him.

Who cares if he’s the son of the head alpha? Kill him!

He will be the end of all of us.

He will be the death itself.

Cursed.

Ill fated.

A rougue.

He’s the devil.

We are all damned.

He has a star crossed lover, another cursed wolf, I say we find him and kill them both!

 

 

Baekhyun tried his best, but those damn voices in his head just wouldn’t stop.

And suddenly, his childhood, his entire life, flashed before his eyes.

His pack, his family, his mother, father, his brother, his supposed mate.

He saw them all. They were there in his head, talking with him through their weakened pack bond.

They were saying only one thing.

 

You are cursed baekhyun. You are the cursed wolf.

We shall offer you to the moon.

 

And seeing chanyeol charge at him, in that moment, baekhyun could only do one thing.

He let his alpha out, let it take over him, fully, completely, turning him into a blood thirsty predator.

He didn’t hesitate as he attacked chanyeol, howling as he sunk his teeth in whatever flesh he could find, his long hard nails pushing at chanyeol, scratching his fur, drawing blood.

Baekhyun felt as if he was blind, as if he couldn’t see what he was doing, how much blood he was drawing out of chanyeols silky fur.

And he suddenly rememberd what they used to call him. What his own father used to call him.

A monster.

His own pack had deemed him a monster.

A blood thirsty and ferocious monster.

And honestly, that’s what baekhyun felt like in that exact moment as he bit chanyeols shoulder, making the wolf howl in pain. Chanyeols eyes were wide blown, and he was whimpering as he stared at baekhyun and baekhyun knew.

Chanyeol saw him as a monster too.

“Baekhyun.” He heard a voice in his mind, a frantic, scared voice. It was chanyeol, he faintly registered.

“Baekhyun it hurts, please stop.”

“Baekhyun. Please. Don’t.”

He opened his jaw as wide as he could, his teeth bared and his nostrils flaring. But just as he was about to finish chanyeol once and for all, he felt himself be pushed away by a great force, and then he saw two wolves charge at him at once, knocking him down to the stony ground. His fangs were itching to bite into something and in his hazy vision, he saw chanyeol fall to the ground with a pained cry, and then there was a much smaller wolf that charged at him. Kyungsoo.

And suddenly, he heard an agonizing cry, one full of despair.

The agony in chanyeols voice made baekhyun snap back to reality, and he blinked.

Looking around, he saw sehun and joonmyeon on top of him, growling down at him, telling him to stay down. He saw yixing and kyungsoo, along with luhan and jongdae crowding a lump on the floor, and when baekhyun saw the blood pooling on the ground, his breath stopped.

What had he done?

“I’m…” he said to chanyeol through his bond, but found it weakening.  
Chanyeol was losing consciousness.

“Chanyeol….I'm sorry. I’m…” Baekhyuns wolf was in distress. He suddenly wanted to run towards chanyeol, embrace him and apologize, but realized he couldn’t. Or, he shouldn't. So instead, he pushed the two wolves away and almost stormed off towards the woods, out running everyone else.

He was losing his breath but he didn’t care, he manoeuvred his way through the thick woods before he suddenly came across a secluded place. A serene lake with trees circling it and birds chirping in the surroundings. Without caring about his own injuries, baekhyun collapsed onto the grass, mumbling apologies in his head.

I’m sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. He said the same thing again and again as he heaved on the grass, he was sure this place wasn't known to the rest of the pack, since it was in a territory-less ground.

The last thing he remembered was the pained look chanyeol had thrown his way before everything went black.

 

 

 

When he woke up again, the first thing he smelled was the presence of another wolf.

Yixing.

The beta was leaning down and staring at baekhyuns bruised body intently. After he realized that baekhyun had woken up, he looked at baekhyun and only said one word.

“Shift.”

Baekhyun stayed still for a moment, before he gave up. He stretched his limbs and felt his bones popping and his hind legs reducing to his two human legs, felt his fangs diminish and felt his small teeth, his claws returned to his slender hands, now bloodied, and his entire body tensed, before it suddenly relaxed as he took a deep breath and completed shifting back to his human form.

“I’m sorry.” Were his first words. Yixing just stared at him quietly, before he gave a small nod, and started cleaning baekhyun up with a damp cloth.

“You almost killed him.” He said, his voice shaky. Baekhyun swallowed.

“I’m sorry.” He said again, now his own voice shaky.

“When yifan heard what happened, he was furious, but he wouldn’t kill you. He told me to find you. It took me a while but here you are.”

“How is chanyeol?” Baekhyun dared to ask.

“Joonmyeon and kyungsoo are with him. He’s unconscious and won’t be coming around any time soon.” Yixing said curtly and baekhyun didn’t know why, but his heart clenched in his chest.

“Yixing I’m sorry. I’ll…I’ll leave you guys alone if you want. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I’ll leave and never come back just-” He said, and it should have been hilarious, an alpha pleading a beta, but baekhyun was desperate. Going back to his old pack was not an option, and now, now that he had found an almost home in this one, he wasn't ready to give it up just yet. Not yet. 

“We are not going to kill you baekhyun, I don’t know where you came from but…we aren’t savages. Even if the rest of the world thinks so.”

“I’m still very sorry.” Baekhyun said.

“I'm not the one you should be apologising to”. Yixing said calmly as he cleaned baekhyuns legs. Baekhyun suddenly felt him press the cloth harder on his inner thigh, and he heard yixing gasp.

“What?” baekhyun asked.

“No…nothing.” Yixing mumbled, before he cleared his throat. "There. That should do it. You’ll heal soon now, there are still some bruises on your ribs but they’ll be okay. Here," he handed baekhyun a little glass bottle, with a maroon colored liquid inside and baekhyun took it obediently and emptied it without a word. Yixing got up and dusted his clothes, before looking down at baekhyun.

“You coming?” He asked quietly. But it seemed like he already knew baekhyuns answer.

“No.” baekhyun replied firmly. “Go ahead I…I need some time.”

“Alright. Don’t you dare run away though,” yixing threatened and baekhyun couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be here.” He said. And watched silently as yixing walk away.

 

 

 

When yixing ran back towards the house, he was panting, his hair all disarrayed as he almost stormed into yifan and joonmyeons shared office.

"Xing?" Yifan was standing near the window who turned around and found yixing in the doorway, his eyes wide. "whats wrong?"

“Baek…baekhyun.” Yixing gasped for breath as he entered the room.

“Baekhyun? What about him? Did you find him? Is he okay?” Yifan asked, and walked over to yixing. “Yixing?”

"He;s...yifan. he’s…"

"He’s what?"

“He’s…he;s the cursed wolf fan…the prophecy, the ancient tale, the star-crossed lovers one…do you remember? Elders used to tell us that story when we were kids. He’s…."

“Baekhyun is?”

“He;s the cursed wolf fan. I saw it. I saw it with my own eyes.”

“What did you see?”

“The mark. He has a mark on his inner thing. It’s a moon. He has it fan, he has the mark!”

"Fuck, this is crazy, I mean I already had an idea that baekhyun was different than the rest of us but this is insane!” Yifan said, sounding distressed.

“What do we do? What the fuck do we do yifan? Baekhyun must have a pack, a lead alpha. They are gonna come look for him. what are we going to do?”

“We wait. We wait and we have a talk with him. He needs to come clean. Its been a month since he’s been here after all. Believe it or not, a bond has been forming between us and him all this time.”

“And how do you know that he’s gonna tell us the truth?”

“He will. He'll have to. If he wants to live, he must tell us the truth.”

“I wonder why he ran away from his old pack.” Yixing mused as he watched yifan pace in his office.

“There could be a lot of reasons xing, it could be abuse, torture, anything, and only baekhyun can answer these questions. We are going to have to wait.”

“I’ll go check up on chanyeol, see how he’s doing.”''

“Yeah you do that. I’m gonna make some calls.”

“Are you calling all of them here? The rest of our pack?”

“I don’t see any other option. This is a war like situation. If anyone finds out about baekhyun, we are all dead xing, you need to understand the severity of the situation. And warn the others too”

“I will. I understand yifan. Do what you think is right.”'

“I will. Now go to chanyeol, he needs you.”

 

 

When chanyeol did wake up, it was two days later and the first thing he asked when he met kyungsoo’s eyes was—

“Where is he?”

The room suddenly got quiet and chanyeol sat up, wincing as he did so. He could feel worried eyes on him, and he decided to ignore them for now.

"Where is baekhyun?" He asked again, trying to hold himself together.

"He’s not here," he heard joonmyeons voice. "We don’t know where he is."

Chanyeol just got off the bed, shaking away kyungsoo;s hands that tried to push him back to the bed. "I’m fine soo." He said, and he was, he was fine, for the most part.

But he knew he’ll feel better once he sees baekhyun.

"I gotta go." he said as he stood up on shaky legs, before making a beeline to the door. he heard voices of his pack mates calling behind him but chanyeol was too desperate to care.

“I’m fine you guys,” he called behind him. “I’ll be back. I just have to do something. Its urgent.” He said and shifted, even though it hurt like a bitch.

“Baekhyun.” he said as soon as he shifted. Their bond was withering but as chanyeol ran towards the woods, he felt it getting stronger. “Baekhyun where are you?”

He got no response.

With a huff, chanyeol ran even faster, cutting through the woods stepping on leaves and oaks, jumping around huge boulders he made his way through the woods and when he felt their bond sing as he came across a pathway that led up a small hill, he whined.

He soon reached where baekhyun was, and surely, he found the alpha lying in the soft grass, his white fur shining in the evening sunlight prettily. Baekhyuns eyes were closed but his paws were clenched, a sign that he was awake. Chanyeol shifted and walked over, and crouched down next to the wolf.

“Baekhyun.” He mumbled and reached out, but baekhyuns eyes flew open in alarm and the wolf scrambled away from him, as if chanyeol was an anomaly.

Chanyeol sat down on the ground and watched as baekhyun breathed noisily, his nostrils flaring as he stared at chanyeol from a distance. He seemed wary and chanyeol decided to give him space.

“Before you think otherwise, let me say this.” Chanyeol started. “And please listen to me carefully.” He took a deep breath and said,  
“I’m not mad at you baekhyun.”

He saw the way baekhyuns breath hitched, his blue eyes widening as he took a step back, utterly shocked. His ears perked up above his head and he made a surprised noise in his throat.

“I;m serious,” chanyeol continued. “I’m not mad at you.”

Baekhyun continued to stare at him, before he let out a little whine and ducked his head. And then, chanyeol heard his rather quiet voice through their bond.

“Why?”

Chanyeol sighed. “I don’t know okay? I know I should be mad at you cause dammit you almost killed me out there! But, somehow, I also know that it wasn’t your fault, I saw how you lost control. So…will you please just come here?”

He saw baekhyun huff, before he sniffed, and then slowly, took tentative steps towards chanyeol, his tail was turned down and his ears were dropped on his head, he looked more like a puppy than a ruthless alpha in that moment, chanyeol thought amusedly.

Baekhyun came closer and sat down on the ground right in front of him, refusing to meet chanyeols eyes. Chanyeol decided to stay quiet and let baekhyuns eyes roam his body silently, checking for injuries.

“Are you hurt?” He heard baekhyun ask in his head. Tone direct. 

“A little. But I’ll be fine”. He said out loud and saw how baekhyuns shoulder relaxed slightly.

“I saw the blood on the floor. I must have hurt you a lot.”

“hmm. but I’m okay now. The others took care of me.”

They were quiet for a while before chanyeol heard the softest whisper.

“…I’m sorry….”

He couldn’t help the small smile as he looked at baekhyun who was averting his gaze, his tail thumping the ground slowly.

“It’s okay.”

“No its not. I almost killed you.”

“You did. but I forgive you.”

“You shouldn’t, park.”

“Well I am…byun.”

He heard baekhyun whine and smirked. It felt so nice, sitting here with baekhyun as the sun shone upon them. And even though chanyeol would have preferred if baekhyun was in his human form, his wolf form worked too. Baekhyun seemed a little tensed and concerned, embarrassed even, but he kept stealing glances at chanyeol.

Suddenly, chanyeol perked up, looking at baekhyun in interest.

“I have a suggestion.” He said, making baekhyun tilt his head sideways as if to ask, “what?”

“Let’s be friends.”

“What?” he heard baekhyun gasp in his head, and the wolf In front of him had frozen on his spot.

“You heard me. Let’s be friends, get to know each other, hang out together, hunt together, that kind of stuff.”

“i…I’ve…never really had a friend before.”

Chanyeols eyes widened at that. “Really? Never?” He asked and wolf baekhyun just shook his head.

“Well then. I can be your first official friend.” He declared, grinning.

“Do you really want to be friends with the wolf who almost killed you park?” He could hear the mockery in baekhyuns voice but chanyeol paid him no mind.

“I do!” He nodded, And saw baekhyun huff.

“So what do you say baekhyun? Shall we become friends?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't too bad BSBBQBQB 
> 
> But guys, GUYS!! WE'RE GETTING CHANHUN, CHEN, BAEKHYUN, EVERYTHING SOON AND IM : NOT READY! 
> 
> the news about kyungsoo made me sad at first but hey, he's doing what he wants to do, so lets support him! 
> 
> This chapter is all over the place and I'm sure y'all have many questions which, I promise, will be answered in the upcoming chapters! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I'll see y'all at the next chapter! bye~

**Author's Note:**

> And thats chapter One! God I hope you guys liked this! Thank you so much for reading~ <3<3
> 
>  
> 
> You guys can also follow me on twitter if you want! https://twitter.com/yeoledoutsold


End file.
